guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haf
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Bagram Theater Internment Facility, Guantanamo | id_number = 256 | group = | alias = Riyad Atiq Abdu al Haj | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haf is a Yemen citizen who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba until December 19, 2009.The Guantanamo Docket - Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu al Haj al Radai documents (.pdf) from Atag Ali Abdoh Al-Haj's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - August 4, 2004 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 256. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Al Radai was born in 1982, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. allegations The allegation against captive 256 from his Summary of Evidence statedSummary of Evidence (.pdf) from Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu Al Haj Al Radai's Combatant Status Review Tribunal : Response to the allegations The captive's Personal Representative submitted a brief handwritten note to the Tribunal that said: The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Radia were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu Al Haj Al Radai Administrative Review Board - page 34 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Transcript Al Radai did not choose to attend his Administrative Review Board hearing. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Riyad Atiq Ali Abdu Al Haj Al Radai's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 82 But he dictated his responses to the factors to be presented on his behalf. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (5) – Escape to Pakistan (The Yemenis) Andy Worthington Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:People from Riyadh Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1982 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released